The objectives of this Phase Ib study are to establish the safety and tolerance of multiple daily intravenous infusions of RSR 13 administered with supplemental low flow oxygen immediately before radiation therapy as well as to determine the pharmacokinetic/pharmacodymamic profile of that treatment. The goal of this kind of radioenhancement therapy is to achieve maximal concentrations of oxygen in tumor tissue during radiation treatment to optimize lethal radiation damage to the tumor.